Strategi Cinta
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Dua orang yang setiap harinya persistokoh Tom&Jerry tiba-tiba menjadi dekat dan berakhir jadian? Kok bisa? VIXX FF, ONESHOT. LEOxN. LEON. JUNG TAEKWOON, CHA HAKYEON, OTHER MEMBER VIXX WARN! Ini ff panjang, jadi kalau tidak suka yang panjang silahkan di skip/? DLDR YA MBAKBRO. REVIEW ANDA SANGAT BERARTI/?


**jtw's present**

 **STRATEGI CINTA**

 **school!life-romance-drama-failed!humor-receh-garing!maksimal**

 **T nyerempet M**

 **all VIXX members beserta tamu tak diundang**

 **Yaoi/Shounen-ai. BL. Bukan 'Buka Lapak' apalagi 'Buala Lumpur' ya, bukan. /KL itumah onta!/**

 **A/n: ini ff uda lama mendem di folder documents hape ntah dari jaman kapan, baru ane rampungin sekarang. ceritanya pasaran. bahasanya alay ga koriya bingits/? baru mulai nulis lagi setelah mabok WB. suka ya sukur kalo kaga ya tetep harus suka. /maksa/ dan kabar buruknya, kayanya ff ini bakal jd ff terakhir saya sebagai 'penghibur' /berasa ambigu/ karena saya ngga tau kapan lagi saya bakal nulis-nulis lagi kaya gini. saya lagi menata ulang kehidupan soalnya /alah/ buat yang suka nunggu tulisan abal-abal saya, saya minta maaf banget belum bisa ngerampungin cerita-cerita murahan saya yang udah di post pemilik akun ini /itu juga kalo ada yg nungguin sih/ maaf belum bisa jadi apa yg kalian harapkan /njir/ tapi kalo ada kesempatan saya pasti bakal nulis kok, ehe /senyum sepuluh jari/**

 **Warn: TYPOS, alay, banyak umpatan dan kata-kata kasar, mesum dikit—dikit banget, ga sesuai EYD pokoknya. TIDAK UNTUK DITIRU. CUMA BUAT HEPI-HEPIAN AJA. Tytyq.**

 **p.s: fanfiksi ini dapat menyebabkan sariawan, muka pecah-pecah, sembelit, mata tersumbat, kuping gatal-gatal, dan jamuran. segera hubungi empatbelaskosongempatlima jika anda mengalami gejala-gejala tersebut. sekian terimagaji.**

 **: biasnya ga disakitin ato disiksa kok dimari, cuma dinistain aja. ehe. /ngibrit sebelum dilemparin jumroh/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Heh mayat idup!"

Semua mata yang ada di cafetaria SMA Jelpi itu menoleh sesaat pada cowok berkulit 'lain' dari orang Korea kebanyakan yang baru saja berteriak melengking, berdiri dipintu dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat. Ya, cuma noleh sesaat karena mereka tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Adalah Cha Hakyeon. Salah satu dari sekian mahluk berisik abad ini dengan segala kehebohan yang selalu ia timbulkan ketika doi muncul dan keceriaan yang ngga pernah abis. Udah macam petasan kembang api fireworks kan? Doi itu salah satu siswa tingkat dua yang selalu ada di peringkat ketiga dari akhir, dari seluruh angkatan yang jumlahnya sekitar 297 siswa. Keren kan? Iya, dia juga bangga dengan itu. Oh ya, satu lagi. Eksistensi dia di sekolah ini adalah sebagai satu-satunya siswa yang mendapat perlakuan 'istimewa' dari cowok yang tadi ia panggil 'mayat idup'.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal cowok mayat idup itu, ia sama sekali ga ngegubris teriakan Hakyeon. Dia malah makin semangat ngambil jatah makan siangnya, bahkan nampannya kini udah penuh menggunung. Kemudian ia beranjak melangkah menuju salah satu meja diikuti ketiga konconya.

"Jung Taekwoon titisan siluman gunung es! Gue manggil elo, budeg!"

Lagi para penghuni kafetaria hanya menoleh sesaat. Mereka udah hafal benar kalo dua cowok bermarga Jung dan Cha itu bagai Tom and Jerry setiap detiknya kalo ketemu. Padahal, yang mereka tau, seorang Jung Taekwoon si Ketos itu sangat teramat dingin sama semua orang —minus tiga konconya, tapi ia selalu melakukan 'diskriminasi' terhadap Hakyeon.

Orang nomor satu di sekolah itu terkenal dengan muka datar kaya tembok bercat putih anti kelupas —dan meski mukanya rada mirip hamster, tapi kegantengannya ga main-main, sukses bikin cewek-cewek dan para cowok yang 'melambai' jerit-jerit mimisan kalo liat dia. Semua orang juga tau kalo doi itu jarang banget senyum, apalagi ketawa. Doi yang sekelas sama Hakyeon itu juga diketahui kalau ngomong seperlunya, pas lagi ada perlu baru dia ngomong. Itu juga singkat banget. Kaya smsan make esya, satu rupiah per karakter. Irit cuy. Tetapi oh tetapi, kalau dia udah ketemu Hakyeon, secara otomatis semua ciri khasnya tadi ngilang ntah kemana, 180 derajat berubah jadi out of character. Doi selalu mau terlibat pertengkaran dengan Hakyeon kapanpun, dimanapun, dalam situasi apapun. Bahkan setelah hampir dua tahun seluruh warga sekolah menyaksikan ini, masih ngga ada yang tau apa alasan mereka selalu berinteraksi 'unik' kaya gitu, termasuk tiga konco Taekwoon dan pendamping setia Hakyeon.

"Apa sih treak-treak? Ini kantin, mahluk dekil. Orang-orang lagi pada makan, keganggu."

Dan satu lagi. Taekwoon yang miskin ekspresi itu selalu ngebalas ledekan ekstrim yang Hakyeon lontarin —ngga kalah sadis.

"Lo!"

Hakyeon menunjuk hidung mancung Taekwoon yang menghadap padanya.

"Lo umpetin dimana baju seragam gue hah?!"

Ketiga konco Taekwoon sontak menatap si Ketos sekaligus 'ketua' mereka dengan pandangan menghakimi. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah asyik menikmati wajah marah Hakyeon.

"Woon, lu isengin si item lagi?"

Itu pertanyaan yang dilontarin salah satu konconya Taekwoon yang kalo ngomong bibirnya suka agak manyun-manyun kaya bebek gitu. Oh, dari nametag di blazernya, doi bernama Han Sanghyuk.

"Gue ga item, idung mekar!"

Hyuk—panggilannya— sontak megangin idungnya saat disembur oleh ucapan pedas Hakyeon.

"Anjir! Sialan nih abu gosok. Dikata idung gua rengginang apa."

Hyuk bersungut-sungut, sedangkan Taekwoon masih staycool sambil menikmati makanannya. Dua konco Taekwoon lainnya melotot ngga percaya. Serempak dalam hati mereka treak,'Masih bisa makan ini manusia?'

"Hamster pucet! Gue lagi ngomong peak!"

Pliz, Yeon. Anak TK aja tau kalo lu lagi ngomong.

Kesel dikacangin, Hakyeon nyamber jus jeruk punya salah satu konco Taekwoon yang rambutnya merah nyentrik terus numpahin minuman itu ke nampan Taekwoon. Si pemilik jus ngga terima. Cowok bernametag Kim Wonshik itu ngeliat Hakyeon dengan kedua alis ngerung.

"Jus gua, item! Kampreeeettttt"

"Diem lo, pala bagol!"

Kena sembur juga, Wonshik mingkem. Dalam hati doi ngerapal mantra guna-guna biar Hakyeon gantiin minumannya nanti.

Taekwoon mendongak natap Hakyeon dengan tatapan tajam membunuh dari kedua mata sipitnya. Kalo ini film anime genre action-fantasy, pasti udah keluar laser dari kedua matanya terus Hakyeon yang ditatap kaya gitu udah hancur berkeping-keping. Ya. Taekwoon emosinya mulai kepancing. Gimana ngga? Dia lagi kelaparan banget, terus menu makannya kesukaan dia semua, tapi makanan seabrek yang baru dia makan sekitar enam suap itu sekarang keliatan menjijikan. Hinyai-hinyai minyak plus bumbu berkuah oranye. Moodnya sukses jatoh ke dasar yang paling jelek karena hobi paling utamanya —makan— dihancurin gitu aja.

"Oke, dekil. Denger ya. Gua ga tau-menau soal ilangnya seragam lu."

Hakyeon gerakin ujung bibir kanannya, mencibir.

"Kalo bukan elo yang isengin gue, siapa lagi?"

Well, Hakyeon kedenger kaya endorse obat nyamuk sekarang.

Taekwoon berdiri dari duduknya, membuat tinggi mereka terlihat kontras. Udah mah warna kulit yang kontras, perawakan juga. Satu tinggi tegap dengan bahu lebar enak buat sandaran satu lagi ekhem-bahenol-ekhem dengan bahu sempit minta direngkuh. Satu putih bak susu full cream satu lagi hitam-hitam manis kaya kopi arabica. Udah serasi kan? Tinggal berdiri pendeta diantara mereka lalu sah deh. Loh?

"Wahai mulut mercon, gua sehabis pelajaran olahraga langsung ganti baju dan berakhir disini, berniat ngisi perut tapi cecunguk kaya elu ngancurin semuanya. Kenapa ke gua sih? Pasti lupa seragam lu masi di tempat cuci!"

Hakyeon udah ancang-ancang, siap buat ngejambak baju seragam Taekwoon.

"Yak! Gue ga mungkin lup—"

"Yeoooonnnnn~ seragam lo ada di kolong meja, dodol! Kan lo sendiri tadi pagi yang naro, gimana sih."

Itu Jaehwan, sahabat Hakyeon dan teman sebangkunya yang punya muka ucul dan idung kaya keran air. Mancung banget maksudnya. Berlari dengan suara melengkingnya menghampiri Hakyeon —yang masih pake baju olahraga— sambil membawa seragam milik sang empunya, sukses menghancurkan perasaan Hakyeon saat itu juga.

"See? Lu gali kuburan sendiri, areng!"

"Shit!"

Hakyeon segera nyamber baju dari tangan Jaehwan dan segera berlari meninggalkan cafetaria dengan seluruh perasaan malunya —disusul Jaehwan yang ikut berlari mengekori. Sial. Kenapa selalu berakhir memalukan kaya gini sih?

Sementara Taekwoon hanya tertawa jahat dalam hati sambil menatap punggung mahluk yang menurutnya paling berisik itu —bahkan ketika siluet itu telah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Moodnya berubah drastis dalam hitungan detik pasca scene terakhir barusan.

"Ciee, ngeliatinnya ampe segitunya."

Suara berat Wonshik yang nyeletuk itu berhasil membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan. Halah. Ia menoleh pada tiga konconya yang udah mesem-mesem...

"Tiati loh Woon, jejangan lu secara ga sadar dah naksir doi."

...menggodanya—

—what?

Apa tadi kalimat yang yang Hyuk lontarkan untuk menimpali ucapan Wonshik itu? Dia? Naksir sama—

"Apa? Gua? Diem-diem naksir si dekil itu? Sakit lu pada."

Hyuk sama Wonshik ngakak bedua. Taekwoon mendengus.

"Ssst udah udah. Terus, Woon. Lo mau lanjut makan apa ngga? Gue ambilin makan baru kalo mau."

Denger pertanyaan Hongbin — sobatnya yang paling waras diantara tiga konconya menurut Taekwoon—, dia natap lagi makanannya yang udah ga layak konsumsi. Isi perutnya berontak seketika, mual.

"Kaga, udah ga mood."

Setelahnya Taekwoon melengos pergi. Hongbin geleng-geleng kalem terus nyusulin si Ketos. Hyuk sama Wonshik saling pandang teruss Wonshik seketika ngibrit nyusulin. Hyuk sempetin buat nyeruput happy soda-nya sebelum ikutan lari buat nyusul mereka. Ninggalin kafetaria yang akhirnya damai sentosa tanpa mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sret.

Jaehwan matiin keran air abis cuci tangan. Diliatnya Hakyeon udah keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dengan keadaan yang udah rapi pake seragamnya sambil nenteng kantong isi baju olahraga.

"Harusnya lo itu bisa mikir jernih, Yeon. Bukannya dikit-dikit Taekwoon, apa-apa Taekwoon."

Denger Jaehwan mulai kasih nasehatnya, Hakyeon cuma mingkem, terus jalan ke westafel, naro kantong yang dipegangnya di atas westafel yang kering, kemudian nyalain keran dan cuci muka. Ngga peduli sama sohibnya yang lagi ngumpulin kata-kata buat ngasih nasehat sambil liatin dia. Udah biasa di ceramahin sama si cerewet itu mah. Lah ga nyadar diri.

Jaehwan narik nafas. Ngga jadi buat nasehatin Hakyeon yang emang kepalanya sebelas dua belas sama kelapa. Keras.

"Lagian hobi banget sih berantem sama dia. Ngga cape apa? Terus kenapa juga sih kalian bisa ngibarin bendera perang kaya gitu? Lo bilang sejak kecil juga udah gitu kan?"

Nah kan? Hakyeon bener kan kalo Jaehwan itu cerewet? Iya. Nah terus situ apa Yeon?

Hakyeon matiin keran, terus natap mukanya di kaca. Muji-muji mukanya yang kata dia cakep maksimal ngalahin Leonardo de Caprio yang dibangga-banggain pada masanya—dalam hati. Ugh, coba ga ada Jaehwan. Dia pasti udah pose-pose autis depan kaca.

"Gatau, udah suratan takdir kali."

Hakyeon ngejawab asbun, ngambil kantongnya terus ngeloyor pergi. Hakyeon beneran males kalo Jaehwan udah bahas soal peperangan yang berkobar antara dirinya dan Taekwoon. Demi sempaknya spongebob! Dia sebenernya ngga inget apa yang udah terjadi sama dia dan Taekwoon di masalalu. Yang jelas, tiap dia liat muka temboknya Taekwoon, emosinya langsung naik ke kepala dan ngumpul disana. Taekwoon itu sok cool, sok ganteng—menurutnya. Dan juga, dia selalu ngerasa kalo ketemu Taekwoon itu adalah musibah. Soalnya, tiap ada kejadian yang menyangkut dia dan si cowok datar itu, Hakyeon merasa selalu jadi pihak yang dirugikan. Gatau aja. Pokoknya dia sebel sama Taekwoon. Apa karena apa yang ada di Taekwoon itu kebalikan dari dirinya semua?

Taekwoon pinter, rangking satu dari semua angkatannya bahkan sejak duduk di bangku paud dulu kala. Dia tinggi, putih juga. Badannya bagus, jago olahraga. Dia juga pemes, banyak fansnya. Mulai dari cewek-cewek, cowok-cowok, sampe cowok ke-cewek-an. Secara, Ketua OSIS. Lah dia?

Rangking, alhamdulillah kok dia ketiga tuh. Dari bontot tapinya. Postur? Hm.. Yah dia akuin kalo dia punya badan yang cenderung mungil, pendek, item, idup lagi. Lah jadi nistain diri sendiri.

Soal olahraga? Lari satu puteran aja dia tekapar. Pemes? Dia juga kok. Iya pemes karena sering dinotis Taekwoon. Punya banyak fans? Jangan salah. Gini-gini dia sering disiulin dan disuitin tiap pagi kalo udah masuk gerbang sekolah. Sama cowok-cowok tapi. Hakyeon pengen nangis dilapangan upacara aja rasanya.

Mamah, kenapa hidup ini ngga adil?! Hakyeon menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Ya, Hakyeon yakin pasti karena semua ini dia sebel pake banget sama Taekwoon. Yakin.

Dibelakang Hakyeon yang ngedumel cantik, Jaehwan cengengesan liat Hakyeon jalan di hentak-hentak kaya bocah ngambek sama emaknya.

"Padahal kalian tetanggaan. Enak kan kalo akur. Bisa berangkat sekolah bareng, pulang bareng, main bareng, ngerjain tugas bareng, apa-apa ba—"

"Wan, bisa ga sih bahasannya jangan si muka papan triplek itu? Bikin bete tingkat keca—waaaaaa!"

Brukh.

"Akh."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Seketika ada jangkrik.

Eh, maksudnya seketika jadi hening.

Jaehwan kiceup di tempat. Shock dengan apa yang dia liat sekarang.

Didepannya, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon tindih-tindihan dilantai.

Iya. Bener kok tindih-tindihan.

Tindih-tindihan dengan sangat intim dan...

.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Taekwoon harusnya treak karena ngerasain dingin ples sakit ga kira-kira dipunggungnya karena jatoh ke lantai, udah gitu kena tiban pula. Tapi yang ada dia malah bengong dengan mata yang melotot gagal —inget mata dia cuma segaris— karena beban yang nindih tubuhnya itu terasa anget, pandangannya silau, terus dia ngerasa sesuatu yang lembab menghantam bibirnya. Terakhir dia ngerasa tangannya megang sesuatu yang bulet, empuk, dan pas banget di kedua telapak tangannya. Maunya dia gerak buat nyingkirin beban itu dari atas tubuhnya tapi laju otaknya tiba-tiba lelet terus seluruh saraf badannya serasa lemes, lumpuh. Eak.

Dan Hakyeon, matanya udah merem daritadi karena pasti dia bakal jatoh tiarap dan cipokan sama lantai. Tapi nyatanya dia mendarat diatas sesuatu yang anget nan wangi manly. Dia juga ga ngerasa nyium kerasnya lantai, yang dia rasain malah sesuatu yang lembut dan basah—

Ckrek.

Ckrek.

Ckrek.

—bentar. Itu kaya suara kamera? Kenapa ada yang foto-foto disini? Dan apa itu tadi? Sesuatu yang lembut dan bas—

Watdafaq.

Hakyeon melotot seketika. Dibawahnya —persis dibawahnya— terpampang nyata muka gante—sialan Taekwoon yang juga sama melotot ke dia, ngga berjarak, dengan bibir dia yang nempel dibibir cowok datar itu.

Watdahel!

Bibir dia nempel dibibir Taekwoon?!

Dan apa ini yang nangkup kedua bokongnya—

"Pwah."

Hakyeon mundurin mukanya seketika.

"Sialan! Ngapain lo grepe-grepe pantat gue keparat! Dasar mesum! Ternyata selain rese otak lo juga mesum ya! Cari kesempatan! Kurang ajar!"

Duk.

Hakyeon yang udah balik ke alam sadar duluan langsung berdiri dan nendang tulang kering Taekwoon sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia mencak-mencak. Dadanya naik turun, ngambil nafas bar-bar kaya banci abis dikejar satpol pp. Mukanya merah macam sambel balado ibu kantin.

"Argh. Sakit goblok!"

Sekarang giliran Taekwoon yang balik ke alamnya. Dia berusaha duduk sambil meringis megangin kakinya. Duh. Tendangan Hakyeon lumayan juga rupanya.

"Lo!"

Hakyeon nunjuk Taekwoon murka. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk cuma pasang muka tembok kaya biasa ngeliat Hakyeon yang udah mirip tante-tante lagi pms.

"Apa? Mau nyalahin gua? Jelas-jelas lo yang cium gua, dekil!"

"Apa?! Gue ga cium elo sialan!"

Taekwoon muter bola matanya.

"Alah. Yang nyosor duluan, siapa? Napsu banget lagi sampe nindih-nindih segala."

Terkutuklah Taekwoon dan lidah tajamnya!

Hakyeon makin murka. Kenapa juga sih kudu kejadian tubrukan sampe tindih-tindihan kaya tadi? Apes banget dah ah. Mana posisinya malu-maluin lagi. Tapi gimanapun dia kudu ngelakuin pembelaan diri.

"Terus siapa yang keenakan grepe-grepe pan—"

"Cieeee yang peluk-pelukan, cium-ciuman, grepe-grepe-an~ Masih siang woy! Hahaha."

Kedenger suara Hyuk nyeletuk seenak perut terus ngakak.

"Ululu mesrah banget euy, so hawt lagi! Ekstrim coy~"

Dan itu suara bass siapa lagi kalo bukan konco Taekwoon yang rambutnya kebakaran.

"Cieeeee suit suiiiiitttt~"

Baik Hakyeon maupun Taekwoon ngedarin pandangannya. Dimana ampir seluruh siswa ngeliatin mereka berdua sambil nge-cie-in, nyiulin, disertai senyuman ngegoda ples hape di tangan masing-masing.

Hape?

Ah. Hakyeon yakin kalo mereka udah ngabadiin momen amsyong tadi. Abis udah image dia depan anak-anak sekolah. Apes se-apes-apes-nya.

"Ciyeeee ternyata kalian pacaran yaaa~"

Dan itu suara melengking Jaehwan yang malah ikut ngeledekin, sukses bikin Hakyeon murka se-murka-murka-nya. Jaehwan itu sahabatnya kan? Kenapa malah ngejatohin juga?

"Cieeeee~"

Anak-anak semuanya kompak ngekoor.

"DIEEEMMM!"

Hakyeon treak sekenceng mungkin, serempak mulut anak-anak mingkem semua. Muka Hakyeon udah merah level maksimal lebih dari sambel balado gosong. Taekwoon? Dia cuma nikmatin muka Hakyeon aja dengan kalem.

"Gue. Ga. Sudi. Pacaran. Sama. Dia."

Hakyeon neken kata-katanya sambil nunjuk Taekwoon, terus lari ntah kemana. Ninggalin semua anak-anak ber'yahhhh' ria dan Taekwoon yang terus ngeliatin dia sampe ngilang, terus beralih liat tangannya yang terangkat di udara. Masih berasa empuknya aset Hakyeon ditangannya.

"Kok enak yah?"

Tuk.

Wonshik mukul kepala Taekwoon yang lagi bermonolog sendiri sambil liatin tangannya takjub, sampe si mpunya kepala nengadah —inget dia masih duduk.

"Menikmati bro? Ga usah tegang juga kali."

"Ha?"

Taekwoon melongo denger omongan Wonshik yang ambigay,terus ngikutin arah pandang Wonshik yang ngeliatin dia sambil senyum ngeledek. Taekwoon nunduk ke bawah—

"Oh shit!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangsat! Keparat! Bedebah! Sialan! Hiks, ciuman pertama gueee, huwaaaaa~"

Hakyeon terus aja ngerapalin mantra Harry Potter—eh ngerapalin umpatan-umpatan kasar sepanjang perjalanan sepulang sekolah sambil nendangin kaleng koka-kola bekas yang tergeletak pinggir jalan. Doh, udah mirip yanglex sama awkarin aja doi rasa. Abisnya dia masih gondok sama insiden ciuman tadi di sekolah. Apalagi itu adalah ciuman pertama dia. Hiks, mamah. Bibir Yeoni udah ga perawan lagi huhuhu~

Dia berenti jalan pas liat tendangannya melambung jauh, nimpukin kepala bapak-bapak yang palanya botak, mental ke tiang listrik, terus mental lagi nimpuk pala dia sendiri,terus mental lagi ntah kemana. Weh, senjata makan nyonya. Eh salah. Senjata makan tuan.

"Ah anjrit sakit kampret!"

Hakyeon ngelus jidatnya yang kena timpukan kaleng tadi sambil ngedumel. Diliatnya bapak-bapak botak tadi kini berbalik ke arahnya, ngeliatin dia sambil melotot garang, mukanya sangar ga nahan. Njir, Hakyeon ampe tegang. Bulu-bulunya aja ampe berdiri.

Jangan ngeres dulu.

Badannya yang tegang, bulu kuduk yang berdiri.

Mana badan tuh bapak-bapak gede banget, keker kaya Ade Rai. Kebayang kan dia yang unyu nan mungil ini kalo dipites sama dia begimana. Bisa remuk kaya mi gemes. Serem anjir. Hakyeon meringis.

"Maap om, saya kaga sengaja, beneran. Suer dah."

Hakyeon buru-buru minta maaf sambil ngacung-ngacungin dua jarinya, bikin tanda peace. Tapi diliat-liat dia malah kaya lagi kampanye parpol. Pilih nomor dua, kemeja kotak-kotak. Har.

Tapi ternyata kaga ngaruh, tuh bapak-bapak tetep aja melototin dia. Gesturnya sekarang kaya mau nyamperin malah. Mampus.

Hakyeon siaga satu. Tanpa aba-aba dia lari sekenceng mungkin dan ternyata bener, tuh bapak keker ngejar dia. Anjrit dia kalut. Jejangan itu bapak-bapak salah satu jaringan penculik ato parahnya pedofil yang lagi nyari korban. Gawat ini. Gimana kalo dia yang mungil unyu-unyu manis menawan ini ntar diculik ato di perkaos? Oh tidak.

Seketika dia nyesel udah marah-marah keki soal kejadian tadi disekolah sama Taekwoon.

Bener kan apa yang dia bilang? Urusan sama Taekwoon itu bikin dia sial. Jangankan urusannya tatap muka sama tuh cowok triplek. Bahkan orangnya ngga nongol pun, cuma nginget doang, kejadiannya bisa separah ini. Persetan sama foto-foto insiden 'ciuman' ngga sengaja sama Taekwoon yang mungkin disebar sama anak-anak di sosmed —yang sempet dia pikirin sampe nendang-nendang kaleng koka-kola. Sekarang lebih genting. Dia lagi dikejar-kejar penjahat bruh! Gimana urusan ini?

"Tenang aja, Yeon. Soal foto insiden itu anak-anak gabakal berani nyebar kok."

Brugh.

Denger suara yang tiba-tiba nyamber kaya petir, Hakyeon kaget tujuh turunan empat tanjakan dua belokan. Refleks dia jatoh keduduk di tengah jalan, mukanya dia umpetin di kedua lututnya ditahan sebelah tangan, sebelah tangannya lagi dia julurin, gesture ngusir. Badannya gemeteran. Untung jalanan ini sepi.

"Huwaaa! Anak iblis anak demit anak setan anak kunti anak jenglot buta ijo jurig jarian! Pegi jauh-jauh dari gueeee! Kaga tau apa gue lagi ketakutan jugaaa aaaa gausah ganggu-ganggu gueeeeeeee"

Si pelaku yang bikin Hakyeon nge-down —tak lain tak bukan adalah Taekwoon, melongo. Dia kan niatnya baik mau ngasih tau Hakyeon biar ga kepikiran soal insiden tadi. Lah kenapa tuh bocah responnya macam gini?

Woon, lu bloon apa kaga eling? Jelas Hakyeon kaget ketakutan lah, lu nya horor sih. Bersuara tiba-tiba kaya jurig.

"Eh dekil. Lu oke?"

Denger panggilan khas yang ia kenal, Hakyeon nengadah, ngangkat kepalanya terus ngeliat Taekwoon yang berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan dimasukin saku celana seragamnya. Hakyeon terus liatin dia dengan tatapan ngga percaya. Gimana mau mau percaya? Tiba-tiba aja itu mahluk fakir ekspresi muncul depan dia, apalagi tadi cuma suaranya doang yang kedetek. Kan horor cuy.

"Taekwoon? Lu Taekwoon kan? Bukan hantu?"

Taekwoon mendengus.

"Iyalah, ini gua. Masa ada hantu secakep, sekeren dan sekece gua."

Oke. Sekarang Hakyeon percaya kalo itu beneran Taekwoon, bukan jelmaan siluman ato dedemit manapun. Giliran Hakyeon yang mendengus denger jawaban rese musuhnya itu. Dia bersihin mukanya yang udah basah sama air mata pake punggung tangan. Iya. Tadi dia terlanjur mewek saking kaget dan ketakutannya.

"Dih, cengeng. Gitu aja mewek."

Hakyeon berdiri, dia tepuk-tepuk celananya dari debu dijalan, terus liat Taekwoon sinis. Tangannya sedekap depan dada.

"Berisik! Ngapain lo disini? Ngikutin gue?"

"Dih, kepedean amat. Lupa kita tetanggaan? Rumah kita searah dan satu-satunya jalan itu lewat sini."

Hakyeon diem. Dalam hati ngeiyain juga.

"Lagian, gua tuh mau kasih tau elu soal insiden tadi disekolah, ga usah lu pikirin lebih lanjut soalnya anak-anak ga bakal bera—"

"Haahhhh, yey cepet banget sih larinya cyiiinn~ hoshh hoshhh."

Taekwoon langsung noleh pas omongannya kepotong sama suara yang mendayu-dayu maksa, gitu juga Hakyeon ngelakuin hal sama. Sontak kedua anak sekolahan itu bengong, terlebih Hakyeon.

'Itu kan om om keker yang tadi ngejar gue? Kok ngomongnya...'

"Hoshh... akika kan cape ngejarnya tauk."

Hakyeon terperangah. Mulutnya nganga.

Anjir. Melambai bung! Sungguh diluar ekspektasi. Dikira penjahat ekstrim sejenis penculik dan pedofil yang sekarang lagi booming dimana-mana sampe pelosok negri. Ehh, taunya banci Taman lawang.

Bentar. Sejak kapan Taman lawang pindah ke Seoul?

Ah bodo amat. Mungkin Taman lawang udah di ekspor ke Korea. Yang jelas, ini om om, beneran waw so emeyjing bingits. Mukanya sangar, hatinya hello kitty. Badan marinir, jiwa marimar. Hakyeon pengen krai aja rasanya. Sumpah! Ini lebih horor dari kemunculan Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba sampe bikin dia ketakutan. Bahkan ini lebih horor dari valak, annabelle, dan sadako barengan main congklak.

"O-om nga-ngapain ng-ngejar s-saya?"

Liat, Hakyeon sampe jadi kaya Azis Gagap gitu saking horornya.

"Ihh, kok om sih? Panggil akika madam, oke? Ma-dam."

Dan Taekwoon pun ikut nganga.

"Ouh, o-oke.. Ma-dam.. Jadi, kenapa madam ngejar saya?"

Well, Hakyeon udah bisa ngendaliin diri rupanya.

Si om—madam nyentrik itu ngubah ekspresi mukanya jadi sedih. Dia ngerogoh tas kecilnya yang ngelilit dipinggang, terus ngeluarin sekotak kecil coklat unyu-unyu yang diiket pake pita warna pink stabillo. Ngejreng coy.

"Jadi begindang. Tadi tuh akika mau ketemuan sama gebetan akika, tapi belum aja ketemu akika udah ditolak. Bingung kan? Sama akika juga bingung cyin~ apalah-apalah. Nah, kebetulan akika liat yey tadi kaya gelap-gelap suram gimance gitcyuh, jadi akika niat ngasih coklatnya buat yey daripada mubadzir."

"Hah? Buat saya?"

Hakyeon ngeliat ngeri tangan keker si madam yang nyodorin kotak coklat itu dengan gemulainya. Belum lagi gaya ngomongnya yang ngondek kental. Lekong parah gila!

Taekwoon yang ngeliat malah merinding disko.

"Iya cyin~ ayo ambil gapapa. Akika ngga naro racun kok didalemnya, ciyus deh. Endosss cucok~"

Dengan berat hati mau ga mau Hakyeon ambil juga tuh coklat. Dia liatin terus itu coklat yang emang sayang buat ditolak. Serius. Coklat mahal beuh. Taekwoon aja sampe mupeng liat tuh coklat.

"Ungg, yaudah. Makasih ya coklatnya udah dikasih ke saya, ma—loh? Woon? Madamnya kemana?"

Mata Hakyeon jelalatan nyari tuh madam. Taekwoon juga ikutan. Kening mereka ngerung heran. Si madam ngilang broh!

"Eh dekil, Jejangan itu tadi..."

Hakyeon lirik Taekwoon yang juga lagi ngeliat ke dia.

"Han...tu?"

Tepat sehabis Hakyeon ngatup bibirnya, Taekwoon lari kenceng-kenceng, ninggalin Hakyeon yang kini jejeritan takut terus lari juga nyusulin Taekwoon.

"Yah! Taekwoon! Tungguin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon naro anduknya di gantungan, baru aja selesai mandi soalnya. Dia jalan kekasurnya terus duduk disana. Ngambil kotak coklat pemberian si madam misterius yang tadi dia taro di atas nakas, terus ngelepas pitanya. Dia buka tutup kotak itu, ada kertas kecil warna kuning ngejreng nyelip diantara sekat coklat.

"Apaan nih?"

Diambilnya kertas itu, terus dia buka lipetannya. Isinya adalah tulisan yang dia tebak itu tulisan tangan si madam. Kedua alis Hakyeon ngerung liatnya. Itu tulisan lebih edun dari style tulisan ceker ayam, bahkan kayanya kalo dibawa ke apotek bisa dituker sama amoxcilyn.

Tapi meski begitu, samar-samar dia bisa baca isinya.

'Akika tau kalo yey ga akur sama cowok sipit tadi. Nih ya, akika kasih tau kelemahannya si sipit jos gandos itu. BIKIN DOI BAPER. Dijamin, kalian pasti akur. Percaya deh sama akika. Semangceu cyiinnn~'

Kira-kira gitu isinya. Dibawahnya ada salam panas pake cap bibir. Ewh. Mules.

"Bikin si tembok itu baper? Gimana caranya?"

Hakyeon mikir sambil nyemilin coklatnya sampe abis.

.

JLEDERRRRR

.

"Astaga!"

Kotak coklat yang udah kosong itu jatoh dari tangan Hakyeon. Dia kaget, tiba-tiba ada petir kenceng banget. Dua detik kemudian hujan turun deras banget, ga main-main. Heran. Padahal barusan matahari sore masih eksis aja.

"Hoaaamm~ kok ngantuk ya?"

Hakyeon ngelirik jam wekernya diatas nakas. Masih jam 5 sore. Makan malem masih lama.

"Ah tidur aja lah, ntar bangun pas makan malem."

Ujung-ujungnya Hakyeon tidur ngeringkuk sambil megangin kertas dari si madam coklat horor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengan ini kalian telah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Saudara Jung Taekwoon, silahkan untuk mencium istri anda."

Suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar sehabis pendeta nutup khotbah nikahnya. Taekwoon sama cewek yang sekarang udah sah jadi istrinya itu saling berhadapan. Taekwoon buka tudung istrinya pelan-pelan, tapi seketika dia melotot horor saat wajah si istri ternyata...

"Ayo cium gue, hamster pucet!"

Taekwoon langsung kejengkang dari altar.

"Aaarggh!"

Taekwoon buka matanya seketika. Tangannya ngelus punggungnya yang terasa makin sakit —efek jatoh ditimpa Hakyeon baru kerasa semalam by the way. Dia ngedarin pandangannya linglung. Bukannya tadi dia lagi kawinan ya? Kok ruangan ini berasa familiar, ada poster club sepak bola Barcelona sama girlband Gu9udan juga nangkring cantik di tembok—

—loh, dia dikamar?

Oh, doi mimpi dan jatoh dari ranjang, sodara-sodara!

Taekwoon udah ngumpulin kesadarannya, penuh. Dia nginget lagi mimpinya tadi. Gila. Perasaan dia mimpi nikah sama cewek putih agak-agak arab gitu. Kenapa yang muncul malah mukanya si dekil itu?

"Hiyy."

Taekwoon bergidik manly.

Ga mau kepikiran terus soal mimpinya, Taekwoon buru-buru ngacir ke kamar mandi. Jam udah nunjukin angka 6 lewat lima. Waktunya siap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya harapan emang ga sesuai kenyataan.

Taekwoon badmood maksimal hari ini gegara keinget terus sama mimpinya. Sialan. Dia sampe ga fokus sama pelajaran seharian ini, bahkan sampe ngacangin tiga konconya yang keheranan sama sikap dia hari ini. Ajakan mereka buat makan siang bareng pas istirahat terus ngabisin waktu di sekolah kaya biasa aja dia tolak. Dia totally menyendiri hari ini. Dan yang sedikit melegakan adalah, si mahluk hitam itu ga keliatan batang idungnya di kelas. Iya. Dia ga masuk sekolah, denger-denger sih doi sakit.

Sekarang udah pulang sekolah tapi Taekwoon kepaksa ngikut bimbingan pelajaran tambahan, soalnya dia kandidat pertama dari sepuluh siswa yang diikut sertain buat olimpiade nasional bulan depan. Taekwoon berusaha buat merhatiin penjalasan sang guru didepan, tapi otaknya bener-bener lagi ga bisa diajak kompromi. Dia malah ngerasa kepalanya nyut-nyutan. Menghela nafas, dia ngalihin pandangannya ke jendela, berharap sesuatu diluar sana bikin dia lebih baik. Tapi, yang dia liat malah sesuatu yang bikin dia—

"Ya Tuhan!"

Brak.

— kejengkang dari kursinya.

Taekwoon melotot horor. Dia bisa liat dengan jelas kalo muka yang udah muncul di mimpinya itu sekarang lagi nyengir lebar sambil dadah-dadah di jendela. Taekwoon ngucek kedua matanya, mikir kalo dia halusinasi. Tapi ngga, itu muka masih keliatan disana.

"Taekwoon, are you okay?"

Taekwoon balik ngalihin pandangannya ke depan. Disana Miss Jessica natap dia khawatir. Terus dia ngelirik temen-temen kandidatnya, sama ngeliatin dia khawatir juga. Yaiyalah. Dia duduk di lantai dengan ngga elitnya sekarang.

"Uh, ya. I'm okay miss. Hehe."

Taekwoon ketawa garing, terus benahin lagi posisi duduknya. Temen-temennya masih ngeliatin dia keheranan. Duh, sumpah. Kenapa juga mesti kejengkang. Sakitnya ga seberapa—meski sakit sih emang, ketambah sakit dipunggungnya belum ilang— tapi malunya itu loh, ga nahan. Hah, apes.

"Really?"

Miss Jessica masih pasang muka khawatir. Mau ga mau Taekwoon maksain senyum dan bikin ekspresi menenangkan.

"Sure, miss. Don't worry."

Taekwoon garuk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Untungnya Miss Jessica ga ambil pusing terus ngelanjutin penjelasannya.

Taekwoon ngelirik lagi ke jendela, was-was. Oh faq. Hakyeon masih nangkring aja di jendela, masih nyengir like an idiot. Taekwoon buru-buru nulis sesuatu di bukunya terus dia arahin ke jendela.

'Ngapain lu disini?!"

Hakyeon baca tulisan itu, terus malah senyum. Taekwoon ampe silau liat senyumnya. Rasanya dia bakal meleleh detik itu juga. Duh. Lumer.

Loh? Apa barusan dia baru aja terpesona sama senyum si dekil itu?

Taekwoon buru-buru gelengin kepala.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Getar di saku celananya nyadarin dia yang tadi terperangah. Diambilnya hape di saku celana. Ada popup 1 chat line baru dari seseorang yang display namenya udah dia ganti.

 _ **Mahluk hitam:**_

'Gue nungguin elo. Kita pulang bareng ya! *stiker cony kedip-kedip*'

Ha? Nungguin? Pulang bareng? Bukannya si dekil itu ngga sekolah ya? Kok—

"Any question?"

Pertanyaan Miss Jessica sontak bikin dia buru-buru naro hapenya lagi ke saku. Dia denger suara temen-temennya ngejawab 'ngga' ke si Miss. Seterusnya Miss Jessica ngasih latihan soal buat dikerjain.

Menghela nafas, Taekwoon berusaha keras buat ngga mikirin mahluk hitam itu dan fokus sama latihan soalnya. Tapi kayanya Dewi Fortuna emang lagi sensi sama dia. Keberuntungan ngga memihak dia sama sekali sampe jam nunjukin waktu ngajar Miss Jessica hari ini selesai. Dia mendesah lega terus meringis, soalnya baru kali ini dia ngga sanggup buat ngerjain lebih dari empat soal.

Watdahel.

Cuma karena mimpiin Cha Hakyeon dia sampe sekacau ini.

Taekwoon buru-buru beresin alat tulisnya terus masukin ke tas sehabis Miss Jessica keluar dari kelas diikutin temen-temennya yang lain. Beruntung miss Jessica emang baik jadi latihan soalnya suruh dikerjain di rumah aja. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, sempet ngangguk buat balesin temen-temennya yang pamitan.

Selesai make tas di punggung, dia keluar dari kelas. Jalan males-malesan berhubung moodnya down parah. Hahh. Rasanya pengen lari dari kenyataan aja. Lebaynya sih gitu. Haha.

"Woonie!"

Duk.

"Eh ayam ayam!"

Eh anjir. Ganteng-ganteng latah.

Maklum lah, doi kaget coy. Ditengah pikirannya yang lagi kalut, tiba-tiba muncul suara yang belum pernah manggil dia kaya gitu tepat pas dibelokan koridor, Taekwoon kejengkang ampe punggungnya nabrak dinding. Duh, kenapa dia mentok di kejengkang mulu sih? Apa kabar punggungnya apa kabar? Taekwoon meringis.

"Woonie? Ngapain mepet-mepet tembok gitu? Kaya cicak aja."

Lagi-lagi Taekwoon natap horor sosok didepannya yang kini lagi nahan ketawa geli ngeliatin dia. Demm! Percaya ngga percaya, itu beneran Hakyeon. Tapi anak itu kenapa? Tumbenan manggil dia dengan sebutan yang terdengar—ekhem—manis gitu? Taekwoon kan jadi ngerasa ada serr serr gitu di dadanya. uhuk.

"Ekhem."

Taekwoon berdehem sekali terus balik ke gaya coolnya kaya biasa. Sedikit benerin blazer sekolahnya gatau maksudnya apa. Gugup eh?

"Kok lu ada disini sih? Bukannya lu sakit, kaga masuk sekola?"

Hakyeon ketawa, manis banget. Taekwoon sampe ngerasa kerja jantungnya istirahat sepersekian detik. Yalord, dia kenapa?

"Siapa bilang? Gue ngga sakit tau. Tadi tuh gue kesiangan, gue berangkat jam 9 terus nongkrong aja di tempat PS deket-deket sini. Yaudah gue alesan aja. Hehe~"

Oh. Gitu.

"Terus sekarang ngapain lu disini?"

"Kan gue udah bilang tadi, kita pulang bareng, Woonie~"

Sebenernya Taekwoon agak-agak merinding sekaligus heran denger panggilan baru yang lebih manusiawi—yang sialnya kedengeran manis di telinganya—dari Hakyeon. Ya gimana ngga. Abis biasanya si hitam itu manggil dia tembok, triplek, pucet, hamster, mayat idup, dan panggilan-panggilan sadis lainnya. Dan sekarang? Hakyeon manggil dia dengan panggilan selembut itu? Mothafaka! Hakyeon bener-bener sakit kayanya.

Ah, tapi Taekwoon ga mau ambil pusing. Seharian ini aja dia udah cukup semrawut kaya benang kusut.

"Oh, yodah.."

Taekwoon jalan duluan, Hakyeon berusaha bikin langkah dia sejajar dan berakhir dengan jalan bersisian.

"Lo ga protes, Woonie?"

Oh staph.

Bisa ga panggilan manisnya disimpen aja? Sekarang Taekwoon rasa bukan cuma otaknya yang semrawut, tapi sesuatu di dadanya juga.

"Kaga, gua lagi capek banget hari ini jadi males ladenin lu."

Oh, tapi bukan Taekwoon kalo ngga tembok.

"Ohh, oke~"

Seterusnya mereka jalan beriringan keluar sekolah. Beruntung sekolah udah sepi jadi ga ada yang liat interaksi normal mereka itu. Kalo ada yang liat, bisa-bisa mereka jadi headline berita sekolah besok hari.

"Oh ya, Woon. Kemaren lo itu mau kasih tau gue soal apa? Insiden kemarin?"

Taekwoon mikir sambil jalan. Insiden kemarin? Oh faq. Yang dia inget malah scene bibirnya nempel di bibir Hakyeon dan tangannya yang hinggap—

"Woonie?"

"Oh eh apaan? Insiden kemaren?"

Taekwoon tergagap. Ah edan. Dia rasa dia yang beneran sakit disini.

Hakyeon ngangguk. Tapi Taekwoon ngga liat.

"Oh itu. Iya, soal anak-anak yang motoin kita, lu ga usah pikirin. Mereka ga bakal berani nyebar. Lu tau sendiri gua Ketos."

Oh iya. Kekuasan. OSIS kan selalu benar.

Hakyeon manggut-manggut.

Dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka pulang bareng dengan sengaja nan adem ayem tanpa interaksi unik khas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon menganut kepercayaan kalo sosok Cha Hakyeon itu adalah mahluk paling ngejengkelin dan mengganggu dalam hidupnya, baik sejak dulu ataupun sejak beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Selain berkelainan —yang dimaksud Taekwoon disini adalah ngga putih, itu kelainan menurutnya—, Hakyeon itu kelewat berisik dan selalu nyulut emosinya kalo bertatap muka. Si hitam itu selalu memulai peperangan dan bikin Taekwoon selalu pengen ngebales dengan cara melakukan penyerangan, ngerjain tuh anak. Semacam ngasih peringatan keras. Tapi ternyata Hakyeon itu bermental baja. Cukup tangguh buat ukuran orang yang kinerja otaknya dibawah rata-rata dalam hal pelajaran. Bukannya kapok, Hakyeon malah melakukan perlawanan balik yang bikin peperangan diantara mereka berkobar sampe sekarang.

Masalahnya, udah ampir sebulan ini Hakyeon ngubah strategi penyerangannya. Cara yang dia lakuin sukses bikin emosi Taekwoon campur aduk, bukan meluap atau mencak di ubun-ubun. Bahkan yang Taekwoon rasain lebih parah adalah dada berdebar, laju aliran darah yang berdesir, kinerja otak yang lamban, dan detak jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat. Dan yang lebih lebih lebih parah lagi, Taekwoon sampe ngga tidur beberapa malam buat ngehindarin lawan perangnya itu yang neror dia sampe ke mimpi. Yu know gaes? Ini menyiksa. Serius.

Semua berawal dari hari itu. Hari dimana malemnya dia abis mimpiin Hakyeon dan siangnya itu anak muncul buat ngajak pulang bareng padahal seharian bolos pelajaran. Nah, sejak itu Taekwoon nyadar ada yang beda dari tingkah laku musuhnya itu. Emang sih, Hakyeon masih nyebelin dan bikin jengkel kaya biasa. Tapi jengkelnya beda gitu rasanya.

Sejak pulang bareng itu, besoknya Hakyeon ngajak berangkat sekolah bareng. Bayangin! Hakyeon dateng ke rumah Taekwoon—bisa dibilang— subuh-subuh terus nungguin dia siap-siap sampe akhirnya berangkat. Anak itu bahkan sampe diajakin sarapan bareng sama Mamanya Taekwoon. Bayangin dong bayangin! Terus siangnya Hakyeon nyegah Taekwoon yang mau ke kantin buat makan siang sama tiga konco setianya, terus nyeret dia ke atap sekolah. Alasannya? Hakyeon bawa bekel terus ngajak dia makan bareng. Hasemelehzxypqrsldnjfnsk demi matahari yang terbit di bikini bottom! Tuh anak kejedot apa gimana tiba-tiba bersikap manis kaya gitu? Sialnya waktu itu Taekwoon gabisa nolak karena liat bekel yang dibawa Hakyeon adalah makanan paporitnya.

Dan itu berlanjut sampe hari-hari selanjutnya. Bahkan Hakyeon keliatan nempelin dia terus kaya lintah. Serius. Taekwoon jadi terbiasa kalo liat Hakyeon yang ngajak berangkat bareng. Ngeliat Hakyeon yang ngajak makan siang di atap. Hakyeon yang selalu nyodorin anduk dan botol minum sehabis futsal. Hakyeon yang sering gantiin piket dia dikelas. Hakyeon yang selalu nungguin dia selagi ikut bimbingan belajar buat pulang bareng. Hakyeon yang begini, Hakyeon yang begitu. Hakyeon, Hakyeon dan Hakyeon. Taekwoon sampe butuh aspirin.

Puncaknya adalah kemarin,sewaktu rapat besar OSIS mau dimulai. Hakyeon dengan seenak jidat lebarnya yang tertutup poni masuk ke ruangan, naro anak coklat paparit Taekwoon tepat dimeja tempat duduknya, terus bilang 'Fighting Woonie!' dengan tangan ninju udara, DI DEPAN SELURUH PENGURUS DAN ANGGOTA OSIS, lalu ngeloyor keluar gitu aja tanpa beban apapun. Mothafaka! Sontak seluruh kepala yang ada disana melongo, termasuk Taekwoon sendiri, tiga konco setia Taekwoon—Hyuk, wonshik, Hongbin— dan juga Jaehwan yang tadi nemenin Hakyeon kesini, terus balik ngikutin Hakyeon dengan tampang bloon. Terus beberapa detik kemudian semua mata menghakiminya. Iya. Dia paham kalo temen-temennya pasti penasaran dengan perubahan interaksi mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan kejadian barusan.

"Gua sering denger dia mangil elu 'Woonie'. Oh, apa itu panggilan sayang dia ke elu?" —Hyuk.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian pacaran? Sejak cium-ciuman di koridor itu? Ato jauh sebelum itu?" —Wonshik.

Taekwoon mijit keningnya, pusing.

"Jadi bener apa yang dibilang Hyuk sama Wonshik kalo elo diem-diem naksir Hakyeon?" —Hongbin.

Dan pertanyaan ini sukses bikin Taekwoon melotot.

Naksir? Apa iya dia naksir si hitam itu? Ah ga mungkin. Hakyeon itu musuhnya. Pengganggu. Iya. Gitu.

Taekwoon ngusap mukanya kasar. Kepalanya makin pusing. Dia balik natap layar laptopnya diatas meja belajar. Taekwoon lagi bikin proposal buat acara tahunan OSIS akhir semester nanti. Kebetulan si sekretaris lagi sakit parah dirawat di rumah sakit, jadi dia yang ngegarap. Tapi, baru aja ngetik pembukaan, dia malah ngelamun.

Hahh..

Taekwoon ngembusin nafas kasar, nyoba buat fokus lagi. Tangannya udah siap diatas keyboard, matanya nyorot ke layar. Tapi, belum aja jarinya neken satu huruf pun, matanya malah nangkap muka Cha Hakyeon di layar laptopnya, lagi senyum manis semanis-manisnya —Taekwoon akui itu. Tangannya dadah-dadah, ada efek-efek cahaya silau disekitarnya.

"Woonie, ayo cium gue."

Aduh, Hakyeon lagi.

Taekwoon bergidik. Ngeri.

Ditutupnya layar laptop sekaligus, kepalanya geleng-geleng.

"Kayanya gua perlu ke dokter."

Taekwoon keluar dari kamarnya, nurunin tangga, hendak ke dapur buat minum. Tapi dia liat siluet nunanya lagi nonton tv sambil mangku Minyool—ponakannya. Yah, nunanya itu lagi maen ke rumah, kebetulan juga udah lama ga kesini. Hm, kayanya nunanya bisa kasih pencerahan. Dia ngga jadi ke dapur, malah nyamperin nunanya.

"Nun, Taekwoon mau nanya."

"Nanya apa sih dek? Kalo nanya kopi yang semalem diumpetin Mamah, jangan ke nuna. Nuna ngga tau."

Nunanya ngejawab tanpa lirik dia sama sekali, tetep lurus liatin TV. Taekwoon mendengus.

"Bukan itu dih. Kalo itu mah udah Taekwoon umpetin balik dikamar."

Nunanya Taekwoon melototin adenya sekilas, terus nonton lagi. Tangannya nyomot keripik kentang dari toples.

"Terus mau nanya apa?"

Taekwoon liatin nunanya yang lagi nonton sambil ngemil. Seketika Taekwoon mendadak dangdut. Eh, mendadak gugup. Gatau kenapa. Tapi, gimanapun dia kudu nyelesein masalah batinnya. Dan dia yakin nunanya orang yang tepat.

Fiuh~

Taekwoon narik nafas dan ngembusin pelan.

"Kalo kita terus kepikiran seseorang, kebayang-bayang, sampe kebawa mimpi. Terus suka ngerasa deg-degan, gugup, dan gatau mau ngapain kalo deket dia, itu gejala apa sih?"

Pluk.

Keripik kentang ditangan nunanya jatoh ke jidat Minyool, untung itu bocah gembul ga bangun. Nunanya Taekwoon ngelirik adenya dramatis. Tatapannya 'shock' maksimal.

"Kamu beneran ngga tau, dek?"

Taekwoon geleng.

"Belom pernah ngerasain?"

Taekwoon geleng—lagi.

Si nuna terperangah, ga percaya kalo adenya yang ganteng dunia akhirat —kata mamahnya— itu ga pernah punya pacar. Demi bibir permen karetnya Lee Jongsuk! Meski adenya itu pendiem, tapi percayalah yang orndiem itu biasanya lebih bringas. Nunanya ngira kalo pacar Taekwoon itu berjejer dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Tapi nyatanya, heol aja lah.

"Dek, denger. Itu tandanya kamu lagi jatuh Cinta. Ja-tuh Cin-ta."

Taekwoon bengong Mukanya udah bego banget.

Jatuh Cinta?

Dia jatuh Cinta? Sama Hakyeon?

"GA MUNGKIN!"

Taekwoon langsung berdiri sambil treak kenceng, sukses bikin Minyool si bocah gembul itu mewek, kaget tidurnya keganggu. Si nuna udah siap-siap buat marahin Taekwoon tapi adenya itu keburu ngibrit ke kamar.

"YAK JUNG TAEKWOON! POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS NGASUH MINYOOL HABIS INI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon ngga tahan lagi.

Sehabis dia bolos seharian—ini adalah rekor karena seorang Jung Taekwoon belum pernah membolos seumur hidupnya—, dia berdiri depan gerbang sekolah—untung satpam ga liat dia. Tepat setelah gerbang dibuka dan murid-murid berhamburan keluar, dia masuk ke pekarangan sekolah. Langkahnya menuju siluet yang daritadi dia tunggu kemunculannya. Berdiri dihadapan orang itu —yang lagi jalan sama sahabatnya sambil ngobrol— sukses bikin langkah dua anak itu berhenti. Keduanya liat Taekwoon kaget. Tanpa kata Taekwoon narik tangan anak itu —Hakyeon— dari pintu utama dan bawa dia ke pekarangan.

"Woonie kenapa?"

Mereka berdiri berhadapan sekarang. Tiga konco Setia Taekwoon yang ngeliat adegan penarikan itu buru-buru ngikutin, begitupun Jaehwan. Mereka yakin bakal ada kejadian besar bentar lagi. Sontak mereka jadi pusat perhatian sekarang dan secara otomatis anak-anak ngelilingin mereka sekarang.

Taekwoon belum ngomong apa-apa. Dia fokus ngeliatin wajah Hakyeon dari jarak sepanjang tangan ini. Dalam hati dia ngakuin kalo Hakyeon emang manis—cenderung cantik. Hidungnya bangir. Matanya berbinar,kalo senyum malah kaya bulan sabit. Dan bibirnya, merah kaya delima, yang Taekwoon udah tau rasanya kaya gimana. Duh, Taekwoon jadi pengen ngicip lagi. Eh.

"Woonie?"

Ngeliat Hakyeon yang lambai-lambai tangan depan mukanya sambil natap dia khawatir, Taekwoon balik fokus ke tujuannya. Dia mantepin hati, terus liatin Hakyeon intens.

"Gua mau ngakhirin peperangan kita, Yeon. Selamat, elu menang. Lu udah sukses ngalahin gua. Karena gua udah terlanjur suka sama lu."

Hening.

Ssayup-sayup cuma suara angin berhembus yang kedengeran. Awan hitam udah ngumpul di langit, tapi ngga ada seorangpun yang peduli.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Hakyeon bengong di tempat, kaget sama apa yang dia denger barusan.

"Apa?"

Taekwoon ngehela nafas.

"Ya, Cha Hakyeon. Gua jatuh Cinta sama lu."

Tepat habis ucapannya selesai, Taekwoon narik Hakyeon ke pelukannya dan nyium bibirnya. Ga sekedar nempel. Dia ngulum bibir bawah Hakyeon sambil merem, nyesap rasa manis dari bibir merah itu. Semua mata melotot—termasuk Hakyeon sendiri. Hakyeon ngeblank. Sementara para penonton ngeliatin dengan rahang yang jatoh.

Hakyeon terbuai. Dia bales ciuman Taekwoon. Kedua tangannya pegangan ke blazer depan Taekwoon, matanya merem. Ngerasain tekstur bibir Taekwoon yang lembut dan kenyal ngeraup bibirnya.

Lembut dan kenyal.

Bibir Taekwoon.

Bibir dia.

Hakyeon sontak buka matanya, terus ngedorong Taekwoon. Ciuman mereka terlepas secara paksa. Taekwoon natap heran Hakyeon. Padahal barusan dia nikmatin juga kan? Kenapa jadi gini?

"Kenapa...Lo cium gue?"

Taekwoon muter bola matanya, ga paham sama perubahan sikap Hakyeon.

"Gua udah bilang tadi, gua suka sama lu."

Hakyeon diem. Perlahan dia nunduk. Dia udah 'sadar' dan ngingat semuanya. Tapi dia ga nyangka jadinya bakal kaya gini.

"Maaf Woon..."

Taekwoon ngangkat sebelah alisnya, ga mudeng.

"Maaf?"

Helaan nafas kedenger dari Hakyeon. Yah, mau ga mau dia kudu jujur kan?

"Maaf.. gue.. hahh.. gue deketin elo karena gue tau kalo kelemahan elo itu dibikin baper. Ya, dan gue lakuin itu. Gue deketin lo biar lo luluh sama gue dan gue bisa ngalahin lo. Bikin lo bertekuk lutut sama gue. Dan berhasil. Selama ini lo jadi ga pernah 'perang' lagi sama gue. Tapi, gue ga tau kalo lo sedalem ini ke gue. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Maaf, Woon..."

Hakyeon udah siap kalo Taekwoon bakal balik marah ke dia karena mungkin ngerasa dipermainkan, apalagi Taekwoon belum bereaksi apa-apa. Hakyeon ngegigit bibirnya. Dia sebenernya takut kalo Taekwoon bakal marah hebat ke dia.

"Hahahaha."

Hakyeon ngedongak dan liat Taekwoon ngeri. Masalahnya dia ketawa tapi mukanya lurus-lurus aja kaya jalan tol.

"Yeon, lu ga denger gua tadi? Gua udah ngaku kalah. Gua ga peduli apa motif lu, karena gua udah terlanjur suka sama lu "

Hakyeon terperangah.

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang gua tanya sama lu. Apa lu emang ga ngerasain perasaan yang beda ketika sama gua, sedangkan tadi lu ngebales ciuman gua?"

Hakyeon diem.

Taekwoon bersyukur sama sifat pedenya yang selalu muncul kalo sama Hakyeon —lagi-lagi Hakyeon— karena diliatnya Hakyeon lagi merona sekarang. Dia makin yakin kalo Hakyeon juga punya rasa yang sama, tapi anak itu terlalu oon buat nyadar. Yah, seharian bolos ini Taekwoon menganalisa semua yang terjadi antara dia dan Hakyeon. Dia udah nyadar sepenuhnya kalo mereka saling suka, tapi ditutupin rasa benci ngga jelas. Sekarang mata Taekwoon udah kebuka, giliran Hakyeon buat nyadar.

Hakyeon neguk ludahnya kasar. Tatapan tajam Taekwoon bikin nyalinya ciut. Bikin dia ngga bisa nyusun kata-kata buat berkilah. Kalo boleh jujur, selama ini... selama ini...

"Ya. Awalnya gue deketin lo cuma motif aja. Motif cuma kepengen lo luluh biar interaksi kita normal. Tapi, tapi gue kemakan tindakan gue sendiri. Gue, gue nyaman ada di deket lo. Gue pengen interaksi kita terus kaya gini dan gue nyadar kalo—"

Grep.

Hakyeon meluk Taekwoon.

"—kalo gue sayang sama lo, Woon."

Taekwoon senyum, senyum yang kelewat ganteng. Semua yang ngeliat adegan itu tepuk tangan sambil nyorakin, bahkan ada yang niat banget buat ngerekam kejadian itu.

Taekwoon meluk erat Hakyeon yang ngumpetin muka didadanya, malu. Bahkan ketika hujan mulai mengguyur tubuh mereka dan teman-temannya yang berlarian buat berteduh pun ngga ganggu mereka sama sekali. Mereka sibuk nikmatin detik-detik berakhirnya peperangan absurd mereka.

"Woy yang udah gencatan senjata! Jangan lupa sekitar juga kali!"

Itu suara Hyuk yang kalah sama ributnya suara hujan.

"Serasa dunia milik berdua bro, yang lain ngontrak!"

Dan itu suara Wonshik yang sahut-sahutan sama suara hujan.

Sumpah ya. Mereka bedua itu emang mahluk paling usil abad ini.

Taekwoon lepas pelukannya, dia natap Hakyeon yang juga lagi natap dia. Ngecup bibir Hakyeon sekilas, terus mereka saling senyum.

"Siap buat kencan pertama?"

Taekwoon natap Hakyeon sambil senyum. Yang ditatap cuma ngangguk.

"Ayo."

Selanjutnya Taekwoon genggam tangan pacar barunya terus mereka lari-lari ditengah hujan. Ninggalin temen-temen yang nyorakin mereka sampe ga kedengeran lagi. So Sweet ya, udah cocok buat syuting film India. Hahaha.

Si madam yang ngeliat dari jet pribadinya senyum-senyum, terus balik ke khayangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrtt Drrtt drrtt

Line!

 _ **Hitamku sayang:**_

'Woonieeeee gue demam huweeeee~ T_T *stiker cony sakit* *stiker cony mewek*'

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

 _ **Tembok ganteng:**_

'Ujuju kasian kesayangan Woonie~ ini gua lagi diluar beli obat sama buah, bentar lagi ke rumah. Mau nginep juga nemenin. See you. *stiker browny cony pelukan*'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END DENGAN GAJENYA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke ane tau ini garing banget sumpah. Tapi yaudalah gimana lagi bikinnya aja penuh perjuangan berhari-hari. Serius.

Silakan timpukin ane pake botol akwa.

/ngumpet belakang manager Laon hyung/

.

btw, apa banget dah april mopnya realvixx-_- dasar sableng. susah ya kalo dah bawaan bobrok.

.

bakal ga ketemu buat waktu yg lama.

mau ngobrol? sini wa nya aja. ehe

seeya!

salam ganteng,

jtw

.

.

.

.

.

gyu's note

hello~~~~~~~

maafkan saya yg br sempet ngepost ini ff

dan maafkan jg kl setelah di edit ternyata msh terdapat typos/? namanya jg manusia ye kan~~ heuheuheu

btw, saya mau hapus ff yg hasil terjemahan/? sepertinya saya bnr" gak ada waktu utk menerjemahkan semua ffnya -" bagi yg mau baca versi aslinya, bisa lngsng baca di wattpad di akun **erinini** (ini berbahasa inggris yah, bahasanya gak berat sbnrnya. tp bagi yg alergi bhs inggris/?sebaiknya jgn/? *bkn sombong yah, bkn. cm tkt kalian mendadak kejang"/?*)

maap kebanyakan bacot/?

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~


End file.
